powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Gakko
Gakko was one of the Five Fingers of Poison, an elite squad of venomous warriors, each possessing a unique & treacherous poison. He was the master in the art of the Surprise Attack. He and the others were summoned by Dai Shi to gather fear for his power to grow. After their first battle with the Power Rangers, the Five Poisons each began to get frustrated, because they had their own plans on destroying the Rangers, but couldn't do anything about it. Finally, after bragging that he would have no trouble destroying the Rangers, Gakko was given his chance. He went into the city and began terrorizing an office building from the outside, by walking up the side of it. The Rangers quickly showed up, but were no match for the lizard. Gakko challenged the Rangers to fight him vertically on the side of the building. The Red Ranger tried, but was knocked right back to the ground before he could attack. The Blue Ranger was next, but failed just as bad. With the team beaten, Gakko left to return another day. But his failure to destroy the Rangers did not sit well with Dai Shi. The dark master ordered Gakko to return to Ocean Bluff and take care of the Rangers for good. The monster did as he was told and returned with Camille and the Rinshi warriors. Casey & Lily showed up and fought off the villains, while Theo was being trained by RJ. After the two teens finished the Rinshi, Gakko took on the two Rangers easily. He then returned to the side of the building, ready for them to try fighting him again. But to his surprise the Blue Ranger showed up and easily took him on on his turf. After the Blue Ranger managed to beat him not only vertically, but on the ground as well, Gakko grew to a giant size. The Rangers quickly formed the Jungle Pride Megazord and began battling Gakko. The lizard was able to dance his way around the Megazord. But soon the Rangers grabbed his right arm. To the Ranger's surprise, Gakko shed the arm , escaped, and grew a new arm. The old arm latched onto the Megazord's face, blocking the Rangers sight. But the Blue Ranger still managed to be able to see Gakko's attack. Once the Rangers were free on the lizard's arm, they used the Savage Spin attack to destroy Gakko for good. Later Gakko & Rantipede were brought back by Naja with his Life Talons. They planned to overthrow and destroy Dai Shi. However, when they went to attack the Dark Master, Camille was waiting for them and caught them off guard. While Camille handled Naja, Dai Shi quickly and easily destroyed Rantipede. Seeing Dai Shi's power, Gakko feared for his own life and escaped. He went to the city in hopes of gaining more power from people's fear. But the Rangers quickly showed up and fought him. To finish off Gakko again, the Rangers used the Claw Cannon. In an attempt to destroy the Rangers & Masters, Dai Shi used his powers to open a door to the Spirit World, unleashing the worst of the worst monsters the Rangers had faced. The Rangers and Masters battle hard against the army, and in the end, thanks to the Masters attacking in their Animal Warrior Forms, were successful in destroy the Beast Army. Category:Power Rangers: Jungle Fury